


Not the Type

by cloudcraft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/pseuds/cloudcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Nishinoya have a type? Is that type actually Asahi?? </p>
<p>Short fluffy scene, exactly as the tags say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Type

**Author's Note:**

> There's no graphic depictions here, only the mention of sex! But Noya and Asahi would be about 17 and 18 respectively, as Asahi has not graduated yet.

Asahi wasn't sure when he'd nodded off. When he opened his eyes again, the light from outside had already begun to fade to a dusky orange. Nishinoya lay beside him on his stomach, idly paging through a sports manga from Asahi's shelf. His hair was still a little mussed up from earlier.

Wait, what time was it? Asahi started and flipped over to look for his watch or phone, but both were nowhere to be found. Probably somewhere under the pile of clothes on the floor.

He reached out to search their clothes when he felt a light touch on his back.

"It's fine, your parents said they wouldn't be home for another hour."

Asahi glanced over his shoulder to see Nishinoya propped up on one elbow. When their eyes met, a small grin curled across Nishinoya's face.

"You wanna go again?"

Asahi laughed.

"We just got cleaned up, you should've said so earlier."

"We can just get clean again, I don't see the problem," Nishinoya pointed out for the sake of argument, but he didn't actually push the point. Instead he pulled Asahi to face him again and nestled himself under Asahi's arm. Asahi acquiesced to his touch without complaint.

Once Nishinoya was tucked firmly between the bedsheets and Asahi's chest, he let out an indignant huff.

"Asahi-san, you worry too much about the small things. Men should act first and think about the consequences later."

It took a little self control not to laugh again. For how mature he was, Nishinoya was good at acting like a child.

"Sorry about that."

"AND you give up too quickly. That's not even a matter of manliness. If you were a shoujo manga heroine you wouldn't make it past the first volume."

"That wouldn't be the only problem... What's with that face, are you imagining me in a girl's uniform?"

Nishinoya looked up at him, expression utterly serious.

"Stick with the gakuran, Asahi-san."

"I wasn't planning on switching!"

When they both laughed, Asahi could feel the hum of Nishinoya's body against his ribs. He pulled Nishinoya a little closer, just a little.

"But still, isn't there kind of a... gap?" Asahi asked. "I mean... Between me and girls. I thought you liked Shimizu."

Nishinoya sat up suddenly, pushing Asahi's arm aside.

"Of course I like Kiyoko-san! I love her!"

Asahi stared at the stark naked teenage boy in his bed for a few moments, trying to reconcile that statement with how they'd spent their afternoon.

"So, uh. Am I sharing you?"

Nishinoya grabbed the pillow out from under Asahi's head and promptly began to smother him with it.

After about a minute of wrestling later (very halfhearted on Asahi's part, he couldn't keep from laughing), Nishinoya lay on top of him with his arms folded across Asahi's chest. The sheets were... somewhere.

"But you have to admit, it's hard to see what your type is from those two examples."

"Tch, you're really not letting this go." Nishinoya huffed again and rested his head on his cheek. "They're completely different things. Kiyoko-san is a being of pure beauty, too good for this world. You're a big baby who happens to be really good at volleyball."

"Wait a second—"

"But if I had to say what you have in common," Nishinoya interrupted. He shifted his head to the side. Was he actually being shy?

"Yeah?" 

"...you've both got nice hair."

For a moment Asahi didn't say anything. It was such a silly answer, not the sort of thing one would be touched by. If anything it was another indication that Nishinoya cared a little too much about hair care.

But there was something about the way he pressed his lips together and set his chin, slightly embarrassed but too petulant to take it back. For a rare moment, he wasn't putting on the tough guy act to express himself. Nishinoya probably didn't think too deeply about why he liked certain people. It was more important for him to just show them, in his own way.

It was simple honesty. And it was extremely cute.

"Pft." Asahi let out a snicker despite himself. "I guess it makes sense that you're picky about hair."

"It's important." Nishinoya reached up and ran his thumb over Asahi's stubble. With a soft smile, Asahi took Nishinoya's hand in his and pressed it to his lips. He placed his other hand on the small of Nishinoya's back.

"I don't think we have time for sex. But can we kiss for a while?"

"Asahi-san, you're such a dork."

Nishinoya scooted up on top of him and leaned in to bring their faces together.


End file.
